Hark the Herald's Angels Sing
by MadBat27
Summary: Bruce checks up on Doctor Langstrom to ensure the Man-Bat serum is safely locked away, and is surprised at the news which greets him. Xmas fic 6/25


Bruce stood out in the hall, practising his best playboy smile. It'd been too long since he'd been in civilian guise for any lengthy period of time and he was beginning to forget how to do it. Less vacant, more charming. It would be easier if there was a mirror around.

When he thought he had it right, he knocked twice on the door.

"Mr. Wayne?" Dr. Langstrom blurted as he opened the door. "I didn't know you were coming. Was there an inspection scheduled?"

"No, Kirk. No inspection," Bruce replied jauntily. "And please, call me Bruce."

He strode inside and looked around while Kirk closed the door and regained his composure. To an outside observer, Bruce was content to gaze idly at the little trinkets with no real concern as to their purpose. In truth, he intended to scrutinize every inch of the laboratory.

Vials and test tubes filled a dozen racks, each filled with some sort of chemical or another in brilliant hues of green and purple. A surprising amount, however, were clear. Thin strips of magnesium sat in a pile on one side, near a bookcase full of scientific journals and reviews. In one corner, a model skeleton hung from a coat-stand, and opposite another coat-stand held a representation of human musculature.

On the walls, wooden cases with glass covers showed the remains of a dozen species of bats, male and female, some skeletal, some preserved. There were posters too, showing diagrams of the bat's physiology, details of its ears mostly. Some showed the wings.

"Would you like to inspect the results of our latest experiments?" Langstrom asked uncertainly. Bruce had never shown an interest before.

"Sure, why not?"

For the next thirty minutes, Langstrom showed a visibly disinterested Bruce the promising results of their bat-inspired serum. It would eventually provide a cure for deafness. Or so they hoped. Originally, in earlier stages of testing, all the serum had succeeded in doing was transforming the good Doctor into monster: the Man-Bat.

Despite all outward appearance, Bruce listened carefully, analysing the data as best he could without giving himself away. The science was a little beyond him, but he knew enough. Enough to discern whether or not the serum has medicinal purposes.

Bruce always feared that the drug would prove addictive to the scientist.

After all, it had granted increased strength, flight, and hearing. Without the side-affects, it may have been tempting even to Bruce. The loss of one's mind, however, not to mention the incorrigible desire to feed on blood… those were less alluring.

Hopefully, Kirk saw it that way too.

"Might I ask what you really came for?" Kirk asked at length. "While I'm sure your interest in the drug's progression is genuine, I can't say you've ever struck me as a science buff. No offence intended."

Bruce laughed. Scanning the room once more for evidence of a secret stash of man-bat formula, he resolved to give Dr. Langstrom the benefit of the doubt. At least, until the Man-Bat resurfaced. If the creature resurfaced.

"Well, I was wondering…" Bruce said dreamily. "Once your research has been perfected, could it be utilized in other way?"

"Such as?"

"Well, bats have exceptional hearing, which is why we're using them to inspire our work for the deaf. But bats also have poor eyesight, relying on their stronger sense. Could the work you've done possibly help the blind too?"

"I'm afraid that's beyond my research, perhaps beyond the limits of science. No, at least for the foreseeable future, that is far beyond our capabilities. Outside of comic books, anyway."

Bruce chuckled, looking away as if he'd been caught out. He often went to his employees and asked probing question, but usually it was with a purpose. He had an idea or direction he wanted them to move forward with, but had no way of suggesting it in his playboy guise. Better to them think it was their own idea.

But in this case, he had no ideas. He was groping for something to say, something to reason out his visit. Mentally, he berated himself for not coming with a prepared excuse. He really was getting out of practice at the whole Bruce Wayne charade.

"Fair enough, Doctor," Bruce said. "You know how I am with my whims. I had to ask."

"No, you're right. Many things are possible with the funds and facilities you offer. It would be negligent not to think of other ways my research could help people. I'll take some time to look into the matter, but not right now." Kirk took off his lab coat and hung it up beside the skeleton. "I have some time booked off. A lot of time, in fact. I'll be spending the duration of the year at home."

Kirk grinned like a child whose dreams had all come true. Bruce remembered a time when Dr. Langstrom had worked from dusk 'til dawn, slept in his office and barely taken the time to eat. Not once, had he taken a day off without being ordered too. Even then, Bruce suspected he had worked from home. He had looked drawn and haggard then.

Now, with the fruits of his labour so close at hand, he was revitalised. He looked ten years younger and a thousand times happier. His work was still important, and he worked harder than any man at W.E. but now he went home at the end of the day. He took time off.

"Good for you. Go be with your family," Bruce said. "How is your daughter?"

"She's wonderful. Now that the proto-serum has been approved, we've begun administering. If all goes as it should, she'll develop some aural function within weeks. She'll be able to hear my voice for Christmas. And that's the greatest gift anyone could ever give. For both of us. Thank you, Bruce."

Bruce gave a weak smile. Being such a rich man, there was very little Bruce Wayne couldn't buy, or at least put money towards. How much would he have given to hear the voice of his loved ones? Unbidden, memories flooded back and, for the briefest moment, he could have sworn he heard his mother speak his name.

"It's your work that made it possible, Kirk. Thank you."


End file.
